


The Scarlet Queen’s Promise

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Bugs, F/M, Horror, Identity, Identity Issues, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nightmares, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Psychological Horror, The sun wants to kill you, Violence, descriptions of injuries, fanon lore, headcanons galore, multi-chapter, possible unreality, quite a few ocs - Freeform, the kids are not alright, we’re back baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: The sun is alive, no one is happy about this.Or: Amitie and her friends go on a dangerous adventure to stop a butterfly from causing the apocalypse while taking some time to do some soul searching and self discovery.I promise it’s better than it sounds.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Scarlet Queen’s Promise

Sleep was always a gamble for Amitie, or well, it would be more accurate to say that dreams were a gamble for Amitie, she had no issues getting to sleep, in fact it was quite easy for her, which was useful. Because sometimes, sometimes she’d wake up after losing the gamble, and everything would be awful but within a few minutes she’d be out like a light again, sometimes even forgetting her dream in the process.

Tonight, Amitie was losing, her mind was foggy, her vision blurred, her mouth was full of cotton, and she felt both weightless and like she could feel every single thing at the same time. The after aches of agonizing pain pricked her nerves as she stared at herself, at least, her mind was telling her that the unidentifiable body lying lifeless on the ground was her. Claws held her up by the scruff of her neck, keeping her limp, words she couldn’t understand were being spoken.

She felt like a glass of water only half full, except the water was boiling lava hot and made her want to rip her skin off just to cool down. She was so hot it hurt, as if all the coolness in her body had been stripped away, her skin was cracking, boiling blood leaking out for a few seconds before rough, heavy, disgusting scabs formed. Her mouth was drier than a desert, her eyes were boiling in their sockets. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt-

A cool hand touched her forehead, and Amitie awoke with a full body gasp, a groan escaped her lips, followed by a whimper when the hand went away. She opened her eyes to see Sig staring at her with concern, that WAS Sig, right? Everything’s all dizzy at the moment to her.

“Ami, you okay?” Her friend whispered, and Amitie only groaned in response, weakly kicking at the sheets of the bed in an effort to cool herself off, her hair stuck to her skin, slick with sweat. “You have a really bad fever, I’ll get you a wet cloth.”

In her weakened state, Amitie was too slow to catch Sig’s hand before he got out of her grasp, a plea to stay stuck on her tongue, but Sig had already left the room.

Amitie tilted her head to the side, staring out the window in defeat. She knew she needed something for her fever, even if it would be gone come morning, but it felt useless to have Sig get something for her when she’d be asleep again before he returned, she wanted him, specifically his comfort, something to ease her before sleep called again. Already her eyelids felt heavy and her mind began to fog up again, when vaguely she realized there was something pressed against the glass, fogging it up with each heavy breath.

The thing about falling asleep is that you can still notice things as it’s happening, but you can’t do anything about it, sometimes what you’re feeling will shock you awake, but when you have a fever and a weird issue where once you begin to fall asleep you can’t be snapped out of it, when you see something alarming or shocking, you can’t even move your body, all you can do is let the panic take root as your thoughts become more and more incoherent and your vision goes darker and darker.

Ice flooded Amitie’s veins as she saw Klug, staring into the room from behind the glass window, something was wrong about him, aside from the fact that the window he was staring into was on the second floor of Sig’s house. But Amitie couldn’t pin down what was off, just that there was something to be deeply unsettled and horrified by. 

She fell asleep staring Klug in the eyes, alarms blaring on her mind, before the heat and pain returned as burning light seared into her eyes, as though the sun was staring her down a breath away.

It, she, was angry, Amitie could feel it, so much hate in those eyes. 

———

By the time he returned, Amitie had already returned to a slightly fitful slumber, she didn’t move much, but the noises she made and the expression on her face told Sig that his friend was hurting. He placed a cold cloth on her forehead, and felt a twinge of thankfulness when Amitie relaxed slightly. 

As Sig got back into bed, frustration squirmed into his heart, he hated being so helpless, this wasn’t the first time Amitie had had one of these fits, and it wouldn’t be the last, and lord did it hurt that there was nothing he could do to help besides getting something to ease the fever and staying by her side. He carefully grabbed her hand loosely, wishing he could hold her close but knowing that would only make her feel worse. Did she even know he was there? How come HE could be soothed from a bad dream by way of Amitie hugging him, keeping him close and reminding him he was not alone, but Amitie herself was forced to suffer, to feel alone and at the mercy at whatever her mind tormented her with, and all Sig could do was gently hold her hand and watch? 

It just wasn’t fair, and it was terrifying to the boy, it simply wasn’t normal to have fevers this bad because of bad dreams, had he not known that this was… ‘normal’ … for Amitie, he’d have called for help, she looked like she was fighting for her life. But no, according to Amitie, for as long as she could remember, she would have nightmares so bad her body would react as though it was fighting off a particularly bad virus, inhuman fevers, buckets of sweat, pained noises, shortness of breath, the whole nine yards. And then it just, it just vanished come morning, sometimes Amitie wouldn’t even remember she had had one of her infamous fits! 

Sig would never admit it, lest he make Amitie feel bad for something she couldn’t control, but seeing her like this gave him nightmares of his own, on the off chance he managed to fall asleep after witnessing an attack. 

In those dreams, Amitie no longer had a fever, she didn’t writhe or twitch, she didn’t utter a sound. Sig simply ‘awoke’ to Amitie next to him…

Dead, all the warmth gone from her body, eyes either closed or opened and glazed over, still as a doll, sometimes he dreamed she was in his arms, that he awoke holding her corpse to his chest, other times he dreamed he found her lying on her side, not facing him, and he would reach over and touch her shoulder and accidentally turn her around when he wrenched his hand away from her stone cold shoulder and her wide empty eyes and her open slack mouth would be right next to his, panic and denial rising in his mind as bile rose in his throat.

“Please…” Sig whispered, shaking. “Wake up in the morning, Ami.” He didn’t think he’d be able to comprehend, let alone handle it, if his best friend died in her sleep right next to him.

Those thoughts, they were why Sig would fight the siren call of sleep and the hurt of seeing Amitie suffer in front of him, just to ensure she’d survive the night. 

———

Of course, sometimes Sig would lose the fight, after all, the body of a growing teen needed sleep! Typically he’d awaken feeling disappointment at his failure, after checking to make sure Amitie was still alive, but this time things were a little different. 

He didn’t awaken panicked, no, Sig found himself waking up nice and slowly. Warmth pressed softly against him, soft hair within the reach of his fingers, soft and calm puffs of breath on his neck. 

Lazily Sig turned off his alarm clock and pulled Amitie closer, snuggling up to her and resting his chin atop her head. Like usual her fever was gone, but as someone naturally gifted with fire magic, Amitie still had a higher than normal temperature, and so Sig was very much against the idea of getting up, knowing his house would be cold and uncomfortable against the current warmth he was wrapped in.

He was too sleepy to smile, but it was easy to tell Sig was extremely happy and comfortable at the moment.

Rrrrrr

Sig opened his eyes, a look of confusion twisted onto his face as he felt and heard a soft rumbling, what the heck? He didn’t have a heater in his room, and no one in Primp Town had cars, so where in the world was that rumbling coming from? Had a wild animal gotten in? If so, wouldn’t it sound more angry? 

Rrrrrr

Sig moved back slightly to look at Amitie, he felt her body… move? Shudder? Rumble…. yeah rumble in tune with the sound. But as soon as he did, it stopped.

He settled back down, and once Amitie was back in his arms, the rumbling started up again. A constant noise and-

She was purring, Amitie was purring. Could… he didn’t even know humans could do that. Let alone Amitie. 

Sig felt a shiver of happiness climb up his spine, he was positive he was the only one who knew about this little fact, and the fact that it was his actions that caused Amitie to purr like a kitten… it was always nice to know he made her happy. She even had a cute little smile on her face, and now that he thought about it, those lines on her face kinda reminded him of whiskers… 

The boy closed his eyes for a moment, briefly picturing his friend with cat ears and a tail, it was an amusing and adorable thing, though Sig personally thought Amitie was a lot more like a dog than a cat.

The upbeat and rhythmic ‘Love Tea’ theme song of the anime ‘Moon Flavor’ interrupted the comfortable silence, and awoke Amitie in the process, she quickly moved out of Sig’s grip to grab her phone and answer her uncle.

Moon Flavor was a magical girl anime focusing more on friendship and family relations instead of love, and Sig only knew this because the anime was Amitie’s all time favourite. As such she often set many of her ringtones to songs from the show, though Sig didn’t know if she had a song set to him.

“Sasha..? What is it?” Amitie asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Yeah, I just woke up, your phone call woke me up… no I don’t know what time it is… I told you when I woke up I’d call you-” Amitie’s eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone as she screeched “IT’S WHAT?!” At the top of her lungs. “Sorry uncle gotta go by love you!” She said in a rush, turning off her phone and getting out of the bed.

“Ami…?” Sig almost grumbled, annoyed by the rude awakening, but his friend looked distressed so he chose to forgive her. 

“Ah, sorry for waking you up Sig but-we gotta hurry come on get up!” She grabbed his arm and hauled him off the bed and onto his feet. “We overslept, It's 8:30 in the morning we gotta hurry, we're gonna be late for school!!”

Now that, that woke Sig up fast. The two teens rushed to get ready and gather their things, practically tripping over themselves on their way out the door and silently mourning their lost breakfast, Sig’s ladybug, Flutter, managed to stay on his head, but his stag beetle, Atalanta, flew right off. Amitie caught her in the nick of time.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it, your shirt is inside out by the way!”

Sig looked down to confirm her claim and huffed in annoyance when he realized she was right. “I’ll fix it later!” He said. “You forgot your bracelet-”

“I put it in my backpack when I was getting ready for bed last night!” Amitie explained. 

“Smart move!”

“I didn’t want to leave it somewhere where it could get stepped on or lost!”

“Is it really a good idea to talk while running?”

“Probably not!”

———

Ms. Accord’s lesson is interrupted when Amitie slammed the classroom door open, drawing all attention to her, and by proxy, Sig.

“Sorry we’re late Ms. Accord!” Amitie said once she caught her breath. “The alarm didn’t go off of some reason and-”

“Sit down.” Ms. Accord interrupted her, face blank. “Sig go fix your shirt, both of you are staying behind after school ends, I will be calling your parents.”

Sig shuffled off to go fix his shirt in the bathroom, and Amitie timidly sat down at her desk, retrieving her bracelet from her backpack and putting it back on. She does her best not to think about how she seemed to have finally pushed her teacher to her breaking point, but it’s hard to keep calm when everyone is staring at you.

Sig returned soon after, shirt fixed, and the staring was divided between him and Amitie now, a fact that made Amitie’s temper flare because she knew Sig hated being stared at.

/Snap/

Amitie blinked as she registered the snapped point of her pencil, she hadn’t even realized she’d been using it till now. 

She looked down at her sheet of paper and felt a deep unease.

Harsh and scrambled sketches, undetailed and rushed. She couldn’t even hope to understand what she had been trying to draw, though she was sure it was connected to her horrible nightmares.

Without a word she crumpled the paper up and shoved it in her backpack, doing her best not to think about the fact that the only thing she could make out were many detailed pictures of eyes. She didn’t even know she could draw that well, there’s a missing piece in the puzzle that makes up her mind, but that’s always been the case so Amitie doesn’t register that as a problem.

She doesn’t break out of her haze on her own, no, when the bell rung for classes to change, Amitie got up and gathered her things quietly, all the staring and the weight of the ball of paper in her bag creating a fog around her that is only interrupted when Raffina grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the girls bathroom.

Amitie gave Raffina a ‘what the heck’ look, about to tell her that they both have class when the pink haired girl threw a shirt at her.

“Raffina what-”

“You’re wearing one of Sig’s shirts, go change, I bring an extra shirt just in case.”

Amitie blinked, processing her friend's words. And then she looked into one of the mirrors of the bathroom. 

She was indeed wearing one of Sig’s shirts, and she felt and saw her face turn a deep crimson, Amitie looked at Raffina with wide eyes. “Raffina it’s not-”

“He didn’t force you to do anything did he?” Raffina asked, forcing Amitie to resist the urge to throw the shirt back at her friend with extreme force.

“We had a sleepover, we literally just slept together in the same bed!” Amitie squeaked. “The alarm didn’t go off for some reason, so we had to rush! It’s not-We didn’t DO anything!”

Raffina didn’t look convinced, which caused Amitie to storm into one of the stalls and change, holding back the urge to scream at her friend because there were so many assumptions to be upset over. 

Raffina actually flinched when Amitie slammed the door open, carding her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look better, good.

“I can’t believe you.” Amitie hissed, refusing to even look at Raffina. “I actually can’t believe you!”

“Amitie, you both showed up at the same time! You were wearing one of his shirts!” Raffina tried to reason, only for Amitie to finally turn her head to glare at Raffina after slamming her hands down on the sink.

“And your immediate thought was that we-we-” She’s too angry to finish that sentence, too hurt. “You KNOW he doesn’t like me like that, Raffina! You KNOW!”

Raffina held her hands up in a placating gesture. “I didn’t know you two slept together! That’s not simple friendship!”

“I KNOW THAT!” 

…  
….  
…..

Amitie hid her head in her hands and let out a tired sigh. “That’s why I know he doesn’t like me like that, and it sucks and I hate it and it hurts! I don’t like thinking about it, because all it does is hurt me and make me feel a bunch of negative emotions that I don’t need to feel and I don’t want to be angry at Sig for something that isn’t his fault! There’s nothing I can do but hope my feelings go away and carry on as normally as possible and that’s very hard to do when I have my own friends assuming my time with my best friend contains less than innocent activities not to mention Sig would NEVER force me to do anything, what the actual heck is wrong with you to even SUGGEST that?!”

Her lungs heaved as she finished her rant, and Raffina at least had the sense to look guilty and apologetic.

“Can I go now? Can I go back to ignoring my painfully obvious unrequited love and just enjoying having Sig as a friend now?” 

“I… uh… yeah… I’ll make sure to tell the others.” Raffina nodded.

“Fantastic, I have the best friends in the whole freaking universe, thanks for the shirt. Tell Ms. Accord I threw up or something, I’m going home early. Bye.” Amitie shoved past the pink haired girl, texting Sig an apology about them not being able to hang out today, and her uncle a notice that she’s coming home early and needs some alone time. 

Between the weird drawings and this, Amitie decided that she’d rather have a fit at home instead of at school.

———

Sig munched on his lunch as he attempted to do some math homework, he was happy that everyone had stopped staring at him come 3rd period, but he really wished Amitie was here. She had seemed to be on edge during 1st period, and her abrupt disappearance unnerved Sig. He couldn’t really explain why, her text to him was the same as how she usually texted, but something just seemed off about it. Normally he would pass it off as Amitie not feeling well, as she did say she had to leave school early, but something in the blue haired boy's brain told him there was something wrong.

Anxiety was hard to reason with, all he could do was wait it out, eventually his brain would clean up its act and stop being irrational. Hopefully before lunch ended.

The sound of cicadas filled his ears, and Sig brought up his phone, surprised to find his aunt was calling him.

“Hey täti.” He said, unprepared for what he was about to hear.

“Vika you need to come home, NOW! It’s here-in Primp town, the moth is in town it’s awa-”

Sig’s phone flew out of his hands as a spear of red magic tore through the middle of the screen and pinned it to the floor, he looked behind himself to see Klug, tinged red.

“And here…” Klug shook his head in disappointment. “I thought you were completely clueless.”


End file.
